


Hail My Proud Queen

by MadMedicalOfficer26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Insanity, Intersex Omegas, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Instability, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Mythology, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Politics, Psychological Trauma, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMedicalOfficer26/pseuds/MadMedicalOfficer26
Summary: How was he supposed to keep his mind in check when everything around him crumbled?The questions that ate him away, why did they have to haunt him?The voice of reason that forbid him from crying out?“They say I can talk people to death.” An intention that gnawed at his brain, an act he craved.Or it craved.Why were they disregarded? Called weak, when in fact, they were the strongest?Because others were afraid. Afraid of what he became, what he will become. What those just like him were.A new Era, he wanted to create. Of what? The thoughts weren’t his own to decide.A process he didn’t know, a display he was trapped in.A King, he wasn’t supposed to be.Was revenge worth for his sanity?Would he be able to regain his resolve, or was he doomed to fall prey to his nature?He wanted help, yet needed isolation.He wanted control, yet he resented control.He just wished for it all to stop...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly known as “Since You Refuse to Free Me”
> 
> Okay so... I actually started to write this fic like, two years ago BUT I was doing a horrible job with it, especially with my choice of words SO I’ve decided to rewrite some parts and post it. There is a bit of a plot change and I’m glad that I’ve finally found an ending I’m satisfied with.
> 
> I tend to tag a song or two in these kinds of stories so PLEASEEE listen to them while or after reading the chapters! I might even create a playlist for binge readers. The first chapter doesn’t provide much of a story, it’s more like an entry.
> 
> Please enjoy and remember the tags.
> 
> THIS WILL HAVE REALLY SHITTY THINGS GOING ON, I DIDN’T PUT DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT FOR NO REASON!!
> 
> Also, I am currently really busy so the chapters will take some time to develop

The world was dormant.

It has been for ages, while the time was a monotone entity, far from the land, it was the only thing that kept it’s pace, alongside with death. When Gods fell under their own spells, the magic of it shook the Earth, pulled at the hinges, cried with angels, destroyed the insturments, wiped away the colours and the sound of existence.

Then, a droplet of tear, as dark as the heart who shed it, stained the unfinished drafts of the soil. The stillness began to fade away and the creations moved with time. The black pools of ink locked itself away from the living, weeping and growling in it’s own misery. The only bright colour of the existing world, a beautiful shade of purple, shone under the unfinished stitches. It lurked under the ground, above the sky and between the jugulars of _life_ themselves. There were times when the colour dominated the world. And then, it was forced to stay put, waiting, domineering, sneering into corrupt minds. It fought for a slip, a chance to jump right back in the innocent, shaking them with force until they yielded. A child; carrying such a huge burden, for years, decades, centruies; until death itself claimed them so the next generation could suffer from it.

For a long time, it was victorious, cackling and clawing it’s way out so it could _take_. But, when the others stood up against the offender, it was forced back in sleep. Until the day it could resurface, it would be there, inside a beauty, a chance to unleash the savage.

The vibrations of an awakened felt delicious on the none-existing skin, a shiver of energy. That’s what it needed, it would surely take it.

A sharp smile strecthed across it’s lips when the time came, on a cold winter day. It felt the chill on his smooth, young skin; how dark locks danced against his paleness with unmatched grace, how the inquisitive ocean-blue eyes stared at the reflection of quivering lashes.

The first wave came that day, slightly picking at the seams.

It touched a faint lilac, barely there. The colour still gave it hope, light flickered with determination.

Cogs creaked.

 _This reckoning has just begun._ It mused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapters are always the hardest ones.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it regardless, it’s not really edited.
> 
> Song for this chapter: Darkest Night (Extended Version)- Tony Anderson ft.James Everingham >https://youtu.be/9eNuD53aFbA 
> 
> Please let me know you think in the comments!

**Southern Riverside, Seijou**

It was cold, colder than anything he had ever seen before. Angry winds were insistently knocking on his shuddering window, the groaning glass could barely keep the freezing winds outside. Keiji smiled as he gazed down at the thick snow, hiding the long gone green of the garden. The window rattled again, the winter chill tore a tremble out of him. His dark blue eyes caught the reflection of his flushed nose, lashes quivering in the cold. His attention snapped back out on the endless fields, vibrant colors dimmed as dark clouds covered the Sun’s tired face. It was a weather his eyes drank in greedily, a perfect time to sit down and read his favorite fairy-tales.

Unfortunately, his studies were always his priority, rarely giving him any chance to enjoy his days undisturbed. It was all too weary for him; the endless layers of expensive clothes his small body was forced to carry, the grace and poise he had to maintain since he first stood on his legs, the look of neutrality he schooled his face when jabs were thrown at him. No one cared that he was merely in his tenth winter, that he wasn’t old enough to be reminded of his status over and over until he cracked. He was an Omega, the Gods’ least favorite, a sorry excuse of an human being, an early draft of a long progressed project. He meant nothing if he wasn’t perfect. The thought alone was enough to give him a headache. He was a Noble, he had no luxury to whine and cave under the pressure his status brought upon him.

Keiji gave out a dramatic sigh, that was the only thing he could do before the heavy doors of his bedroom thrown open, a small squeak could be heard beneath the screeching oak. Before he could fully turn around to greet the newcomer, tiny footsteps rushing in and slammed at his back, small arms immediately curled his waist. “Keiji Nee-san!” Despite himself, his lips broke into a smile as the ball of energy hopped before him. He had to took a few stumbling steps back and flop down on the armchair beside the large windows so his sister could climb on his lap with a big, mischievous grin. Keiji knew he should tell her this is not how a Noble lady should act but couldn’t bring himself to reprimand her, maybe it was his own pettiness or the fact that they weren’t that much different from each other. She needed space from all that is expected of them as much as he did. On top of it all, she was absolutely adorable.

“What do you want, Chiaki?” He grunted, she was getting heavier. Despite the age difference between them only being four years apart, it sometimes felt even grander.

“I am bored.” She whined high. Oh no, he knew what was coming.

“How is it my problem?” He nudged her with his fingers. He didn’t exactly have time to entertain his sister.

“You are my older brother, act like a good one!” Chiaki growled but the way she was smiling, he could see there was no heat in his words. Keiji leaned back against the armchair, a hand scratched at his brow with annoyance. He definitely knew where this was all going. Although he loved to indulge his little most of the time, he didn’t want to face his father’s glower because he was a few minutes late to his lessons.

“Do you want me to read you a fairy-tale?” Keiji decided there was no use preventing the inevitable but it still was disquieting to see her nodding so enthusiastically. 

“I want you to read me ‘the God’s Curse’!” She squealed as she climbed down from his brother’s lap and ran over to his bookshelf, raising on her tiptoes to pick a book Keiji was all too familiar with.

“I’ve read you that for at least a hundred times already!” He muttered under his breath. This was Chiaki’s favorite story. He frowned a bit, fiddling with the cover in thought. There were many beautifully written stories contained in this book, majority of them were successful at installing renewed excitement in his gut no matter how many times he drank in the words greedily. However, Chiaki was different, she loved exploring, never took satisfaction in staying in place. Keiji thought she would have been bored of them by now, especially “the God’s Curse”. It wasn’t juvenile nor had any valiant characters who took on adventures. It was wistful, enough to see the skies grey for a few hours.

“And I want you to read it again!” Chiaki pursed her lips, their banter was always a part of their relationship. He wondered what would become of them once when they lost their puerility.

Keiji flipped through the pages randoms as she made herself comfortable in his lap, his fingers trembled when Chiaki snuggled under his chin, rubbing her nose against his scent gland. “I like it better you read to me.” She sighed in content. Well, Keiji had nothing to answer her with. It was true that Chiaki had a special interest in his voice, she would tell him it was soothing and warmed in his insides.

His parents, however, didn’t approve.

Omegas weren’t supposed to yell, be loud or sing. It was forbidden in every Kingdom and Empire in the world, only the _Nohebi_ _Khanate_ was lax with their rules against Omegas. People would say an Omega’s singing was a hex, that the Gods didn’t like the sound of their voice. While these superstitions didn’t bother him much, it absolutely was a topic of altercation within the Akaashi family.

When Chiaki told their parents how soothing and beautiful Keiji’s voice sounded when he sang her a lullaby the previous night and dreamily muttered how _magical_ it was during a family dinner, his father choked on his wine and his mother’s eyes bugged out of her head. His brothers sat frozen until his father sprang from his seat and accused him of trying to jinx them all and demanded to know how he managed to _awaken_ _it_ , whatever that meant. He never saw his father so worried and dubious, his lack of control scared Keiji so much he just sat there, staring at his father as he continued his blather. It was shocking, how everything changed from a calm, comfortable evening into chaos. He could vaguely remember how his older brother, Hideki, pulled him behind himself to shield him from their father’s wrath. His eldest brother, Akio, on the other hand tried to hold their father back from advancing on Keiji, who frowned at him with dangerous intent. It wasn’t that clear in Keiji’s mind, really. He vaguely remembered how his mother pulled at his father’s sleeve and begged him to think straight. Screams were thrown across the room, growls and yells became a cacophony desperation and anger. Before Hideki could order Keiji’s trembling servant to lead him back to the safety of his room, their father snapped at the guards to lock Keiji in the dungeons.

The guards who he grew up around and played with, hesitantly stepped forward with confused and sad faces. They had no choice but to wrench him from Hideki and drag him out of the dining hall.

It was a wonder how long he stayed down in the cold, empty darkness of his cell. He had no company other than his fearful mumblings and the tiny echo of his hiccups. After a while, a doctor of some sort came to examine him. It wasn’t something Keiji was used to, his prodding fingers were almost leery when they made contact with his neck. They swirled around his scent glands, put light pressure above his Adam’s apple, he finished each session with a reluctant sniff at his hair. He was able to hear hushed whispers of his father and the doctor after the loud scraping of his cell.

When he was allowed out, his mother fell on his knees and pulled him in a tight hug, telling him over and over how much she loved him in between sobs that shook her body. Chiaki came barreling to his side, she hid her scrunched up face under his chin, babbling on how sorry she was that it wasn’t her intention to get her older brother in trouble, all wanted was to praise him.

His father was another story.

The man avoided his son for two full weeks, Keiji rarely saw him during the time daytime but he never hindered the dinner. Those hours were full of tension, stolen glances between his siblings and scraping of plates. The conversations that flew around were the silent ones, cautioning each other to not trigger an event like prior. If his father turned to stare at him under his brows when he thought Keiji’s attention was elsewhere, his mother would try to have her husband focus on herself instead. But Keiji wasn’t afraid enough to stole glances at his father, those were the seconds he caught the expression of regret and shame dancing across his father’s face. As if he resented how much he mistreated his son over meaningless superstitions.

Keiji pushed the memories away with a shudder and decided to focus on his very demanding sister. Chiaki looked up at him with open awe as he flipped through page until he found what he was looking for.

“You better listen carefully, I am not going to pause because you forgot to listen.” He said with a playful tone. The little girl huffed “I won’t” she pouted. Keiji nodded once before focusing on the letters.

_“Long ago when the Kingdoms were born from ashes, where the high mountains were taking in prayers, where rivers of molten gold flowed through crystal fields, rose an Empire of Wealth. The Queen of the gorgeous lands represented an era of peace and kindness of her people while the King held the sword of authority and stability. Together, they devoted themselves to maintain the riches and happiness their Empire was blessed with, the people never felt hunger nor any type of resentment towards the Royal Couple. Children would smile up at their Gods’ essence, thankful for the wondrous lives they were given.”_

“But it didn’t last long.” Chiaki murmured. She looked away from detailed painting of the book for a split second, turning her attention on her older brother.

Keiji nodded. He lifted his left hand to comb his fingers through Chiaki’s black locks, gently guiding her head to rest on his shoulder comfortably.

_“As much as there was joy in their Empire, there was also sorrow within the Royal Family. The Queen’s body wasn’t suitable for bearing future heir for their country. She would smile during day time at her people and cry into the crook of the King’s neck at night.”_

“What a shame, I feel so bad for them…” Chiaki whispered, hiding her face into Keiji’s long sleeves to hide beading tears. No matter how many times she heard this story, she would still get emotional when she got to the part of Queen’s infertility.

_“Meanwhile, one God in particular did not appreciate his creations to thrive in an arrangement he himself didn’t set. He ventured the underworld, searching for a way to undo the peace that was against his nature. He wasn’t welcome among other Gods and the dead for the way he brought Caos in mortals’ world. He wanted peace in his own way, craving death and destruction when others refused to acknowledge his plans. He was bound to a dead tree, shackled down below the ground paying for not getting along with his brethren. But the ones who sat upon their diamond throne wasn’t aware that some of the Gods didn’t agree with the torment he had to endure. There was hidden dispute within the mighty circle. Without breaking the chains, he couldn’t create his own image. Thus, in the middle of the night, Goddess of Secrets and Keys decided to take matters in her own hands. She approached her brother who eyes him with curiosity._

_‘Oh for those who called upon me begging for destruction in this little mortal world. By the request of those both beneath and higher than me, I will unlock all the chains that surround your immortal frame. I wish to lend you what you own and you shall be free to see sunlight again!’ She chanted._

_The golden chains that grounded him to the tree whipped free. He, as a show of gratefulness, bowed down before his sister._

_‘My true Lord has no need to thank me for breaking his prison. Your brothers and sisters chose to stand by you. We will no longer stay silent, not until we are one.’ She fell on her knees, greeting her grand master._

_The God, with the power that had returned to him, formed a white orb that held the power to create discord.”_

“It was a fruit!” Chiaki hopped up and down with excitement, making Keiji wheeze as bones bent under his sister’s weight. 

“Chiaki, you are obstructing my view.” Keiji scolded her, he had balance the book on his right hands and the little sister under his left arm. He waited until Chiaki settled down once again to wait Keiji patiently.

_“It transformed into a fruit no man alive ever saw. With the hidden doom in his raggedy clothes, he exited the underworld with a new face to greet the Empire. When he reached the Royal Palace with trembling legs and a burning throat of an old man, he collapsed at the gates. While the King was suspicious of the man’s appearance, the Queen with all of her soft heart, didn’t hesitate to bring him in. All night long, the Queen took care of the poor man. She had ordered healers to prepare medicine, servants to bring in the heaviest blankets and the cook to prepare a full-filling dinner. She was genuine when they sat side by side to enjoy a cup of warm tea._

_If It wasn’t necessary to alter the present, the God might have just let her have peace._

_He immediately got ready to leave the Palace as soon as the Sun started to peek under the horizon, not forgetting to thank the Royal Family for helping him out the previous night. He rummaged through his belongings until his bony hand found the cursed fruit._

_‘Please accept my gift. Where I came from, we believe whoever has a taste of this will meet great fortune. But don’t forget, only one wish will be granted.’ He said, handing the fruit to the wide eyed Queen. After his departure, the very much excited couple, with their eyes sparkling with hope, ate the fruit together._

_However, when the morning came by, the Queen woke up to stripped hands and floating locks. Her screams shattered glass and deafened her very much horrified husband. Her beautiful eyes shone a deep blue, the lines of her face looks as if painted in her skin, the frantic waves curled under her trembling chin. Whenever she opened her mouth to speak, the King get sliced, howling in pain as his Queen tried to apologize. The very much scared Council, demanded the King to lock the Queen up until they found a way to lift the curse. The Queen had to stay in a cell, so no one would came to harm from her uncontrolled motions. It somewhat angered her, to be kept down like she was a pest. All her life, she worked hard to give her people comfort and riches but now, she was discarded aside. The Queen didn’t appreciate it, she didn’t want to be bound in her bones. Thus with, the anger and helplessness that shook her body, she escaped the prisons._

_‘My people, my loyal subjects! Today, your Queen stands before you to ask for your hand! I, your Queen, stand before you after years of isolation inflicted upon me by your great King. I am the sole Lady of this Empire by blood and the King betrayed my love and trust! Today, you will stand by my side and fight off those who are against me!’ She ordered, her newfound powers pulled the people under her spell and for a moment she thought the fruit was truly a blessing. The army of the Queen, with their heads empty and eyes devoid of color, attacked the ones who rejected the powers. The King, with eyes still filled with love, cried his anguish, tears of longing slid down his cheeks as their Empire ate itself._

_‘I’ve never abandoned you, my love! Please, let me help you! You are the sole light in my life’ The King cried in desperation when his wife attacked him but the Queen wasn’t listening. The woman watched the red glow of her husband’s eyes as the life she thought dear, dim with each strike. The King, who was so scared of hurting his wife, let the woman have his own. He muttered his last words of love before slipping from the mortal world. TheQueen, who won the war, with her rage lifted from her trembling shoulders, took the world around herself as if seeing it the first time. The ruins of her home, people and husband wrapped a curtain of quilt around her frail arms. The empire fell, just like the Gods wanted to be rebuilt, the lonely Queen standing in the middle of it all.”_ Keiji finished, he basked in the silence for a minute as Chiaki prepared herself to rant about the ending, like always.

“Do you know what confuses me? I find it weird that they locked the Queen in a cell because apparently, her eyes glowed blue. I mean, it’s just light, she didn’t turn into a monster. They hardly needed to be scared of her like this.” She huffed in annoyance, her small nose scrunched up with distaste.

Keiji just hummed. He couldn’t give an answer when he didn’t get it either. Sure, the Queen got a sudden change of appearance, so what? She was still the devoted Queen who wanted the best for her people. Yes, the spell she casted screamed ‘danger’ but It didn’t happen for no reason.

Keiji closed his book and turned his head to a pouting Chiaki. He surpassed a smile as she threw her little arms up in the air.

Giving out a dramatic sigh, she added. “Also, why the Queen was the only one affected by that fruit? How does that make sense? Why didn’t anything happen to the King?” She blabbered about even when Keiji looked out of the tall windows to watch the ongoing storm. “Maybe he was cursed in a different manner. His wife, who meant world to him, declared war upon him. He couldn’t even get to defend himself knowing full well she was going to kill him. He was tortured, too.”

“Okay but it doesn’t make sense that they would eat a weird looking fruit without second thoughts!” She yelled, Keiji instantly cringed when his ears rang.

“This is just a fairy-tale, it’s not real Chiaki.” He gently nudged his sister off his lap.

“I can still complain!” Chiaki crossed her arms, stubbornly keeping her head high.

“You are just mad that they didn’t get a happy ending.” He said playfully as he poked his very frustrated sister’s cheek. She watched him put the book back in it’s place before she snapped “Your book sucks!” Making Keiji’s eyes go comically wide.

“You are the one who wanted me to read it.” He retorted. Before Chiaki could bit back a reply, a knock sounded on his door, not even a second later his servants rushed in. The small freckled boy walked towards his bed with a pile of clothes in his arms.

“What are they for?” Keiji questioned, eyes the clothes warily with Chiaki at his side.

“I am not sure myself but Lady Akaashi ordered me to deliver them to you.” Shirofuku said, looking down at her feet. Keiji could feel her confusion and immediately got concerned. Why would his mother want to dress him up all of sudden? He had already wore the selected part of articles for the day and as far as he was concerned, they had no guests scheduled for today. He turned his attention at the clothes neatly laid down on his bed. It was a plain white dress that obviously wouldn’t hide his shoulders and navel. The tulle would flow down his arms but wouldn’t cover anything. The skirt was a disastrous mess he wouldn’t ever wear in normal circumstances with the splits going down both sides. It was revealing and suggestive, a horrible decision for a Noble like him.

Chiaki looked at the dress with disgust before leaving the room, murmuring about finding their mother. When she left, Keiji tentatively walked to his bed and Yamaguchi immediately jumped on him. They stripped him as fast as they could before Shirofuku threw a robe on him and pushed him out of his room to downstairs. The bathroom was already prepared and steam covered the ceramic floor. They didn’t waste time in pushing Keiji on the seat more forcefully than intended. It was obvious that they were in a hurry so Keiji held his less than pleasant comments to himself, it didn’t stop him from gritting his teeth as they rubbed their coarse bath-gloves all over his skin. They quickly washed his hair, finishing it with scoops of cold water flowing down his back. Yamaguchi grabbed him under his arms to yank him on his feet, muttering an apology when Keiji yelped his protest. Shirofuku fluffed his hair with a soft towel before she went down to gently wipe his face and scent glands while Yamaguchi went to retrieve his discarded robe.

Keiji clenched his jaw, he wasn’t used to being pushed around like this around the halls, it was odd at best but he wasn’t spared any time to collect his thoughts on these very strange… events. It was a blur, coming back in his room. Yamaguchi held the dress in his face, Keiji knew it would be pointless to argue about the dress’ less than fashionable style since his mother was the one who ordered him to put it on so, he reluctantly gave them permission to put the thing on.

As expectedly, it looked ridiculous on him.

First of all, it was way too revealing that he would definitely agree if someone said it would be better if wore nothing. He pursed his lips and turned around to look at himself better in from of his body-length mirror. He could see how Yamaguchi bit at his nails, looking really unsure while Shirofuku rested her hands on her waist, frowning at his clothes. He couldn’t blame them, it was certain only a concubine would wear something in this fashion. With a shrug from Shirofuku, they headed for the common room.

The spacious room was striking at the first glance, with the detailed carvings lining up the walls, polished black wood on the floor and the lavish brown-green furniture by the windows, golden threads created shapes and figures on the soft pillows. In the middle of it all, his mother paced back and forth. She seemed to be deep in her musings, her chin held between delicate fingers. Keiji noticed Hideki standing by the window sill, reading whatever was written on the paper he held intensely. He stepped forward as his servants scurried back at either side of the large doors.

“Mother, I… believe you asked for me?” He asked a little louder than necessary. It startled his mother, it looked like she didn’t even notice Keiji’s presence. Hideki slowly raised his gaze from the paper but as soon as he connected his gaze on his youngest brother, he turned his head aside, looking at anywhere but Keiji.

“Keiji…” His mother trailed off, her focus totally drawn to his dress. She frowned and pressed her lips in a thin line, as if she didn’t send the damned gown herself. Keiji didn’t even need to look in her eyes to feel the loathing drafting off of her. It was baffling.

“If you didn’t approve, then send it to me?”

“Out of necessity.” She mumbled. They stood there in tense silence, no one dared to make a sound to dissipate the awkward air in the room.

“Where is Chiaki?” He asked after a few minutes, he was getting uncomfortable with his mother’s scrutiny.

“I told her to retreat to her room, she doesn’t need to hear this conversation.” It made Keiji even more incredulous.

“What is this all about?” He asked harsher than intended. His mother raised a finger, preparing to explain the situation but it was hard, trying to find the correct phrasing to not scare her son. She looked like a fish trying to breathe out of water with how much her mouth opened and closed. Keiji’s patience was running thin, he was already frustrated with the abrupt schedule change and the weird gown he was put into, he just wanted to know what was going on. His face scrunched in displeasure, his lungs were filled with fire, ready to spill it all out. He was about to demand an explanation just as his brother said the one sentence that shattered all his anger and reshaped his emotions into fear.

“The prince had his first rut.”

An uncomfortable silence filled the large room. No one dared to utter a word as Keiji’s light pheromones diffused within the room, his panicked breathing barely audible. Hideki pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly disturbed by the smell of a distressed Omega. His mother cautiously stepped towards him, arms held out. Both her motherly and omegan instincts going haywire at the way her son trembled. Keiji took a step back, aware of the effect his pheromones had on the others, he quickly clamped his shaking hands on his scent glands to block them out as much as possible.

“W-when?” He croaked, he couldn’t keep his voice steady at this point.

“Last night. A courier came to deliver the news this morning.” Hideki answered, he threw the paper on his hand on a table at the side of a seat, his voice muffled by the hand still on his face.

Keiji shook his head in disbelief, he hoped it would take at least a year more before the prince had to choose a mate.

“B-but, why does it concern me? I haven’t had my first heat, yet!” He exclaimed, eyes wide with fright. He knew there was no way to change his position in this situation yet he couldn’t stop protesting. Hell, he was a child! He didn’t want to be on display as a candidate for the Prince.

“I am sorry Keiji but are aware of the rules. You are a Noble Omega around the same age with the Crown Prince, you are a possible mate for him.” She said. Hideki cleared his throat.

“Mother, there is also the matter with-“

“I know but it’s still early to discuss it, we will have to wait for the outcome.” She said hurriedly, waving her dismissively. Before Keiji could inquire, a hand was put on his shoulder and he whirled around to face Akio. He gulped, throat dry and tight. It was harder to breathe when all eyes were watching his shaking shoulders. His servants approached him, Shirofuku turned her head to Lady Akaashi, silently asking permission. As soon as the older woman nodded, both of them rushed to hug Keiji tightly. Yamaguchi knew they wouldn’t be allowed to touch Keiji like this if it was another time. However, the situation was different now, Keiji needed all the support he could get. They didn’t try to scent him, knowing full well that changing his scent would be disastrous. After a few minutes, they released him, standing close by. Keiji released a shaky vent then, his usual steel like voice and hardened gaze returned, the look of a mature Noble. He took his nervousness under control.

“I am ready.”

* * *

It was like a blast of iced water. The palanquin ride to the Palace was long, the heavy curtains were not enough to keep the biting winds at bay, once again he cursed the dress he wore.

He at least expected the ballroom to be warm and full of energy. Instead of excited conversations, fine food and beautiful music, he met with chilling auras. It was quite shocking, after all the Prince was going to choose his future mate today.Well, he thought wrong.

All the other Noble wore the same dress with him. Then it hit him, the look on his mother’s face. This gown was sent to their house by the Royal Palace as if they were similar products for sale.

It bothered him as much as the look on others’ faces. No one was joyed that they could be chosen by the Crown Prince. There were no decorations, the walls were plain and the floor was covered in sickly white mattresses. Everyone was either quiet or talked in hushed voices. And some tried their hardest not cowering under Guards’ piercing gazes. He sat down on an unoccupied plush mattress in the middle. Scanning around, he tried his hardest to listen as much as he could the hushed conversations. It was hard to stand attentive for long. The air was thick with solicitude and dread, making it hard to breathe and clear their heads. Even the guards shifted their weight one foot from another, their apprehension was silent. Keiji made out a few familiar faces in the crowd, it was very tempting to go comfort them, to take refugee in the scents he knew. He didn’t know how long they sat like that, his mind kept wandering between possibilities and their consequences.

The next thing he knew, the heavy doors of ballroom were thrown open. Every Omega within the room lowered their heads, their gazes fixed on their laps. It was highly inappropriate to make eye contact with Alphas during these rituals, especially high-ranked ones. Keiji swallowed thickly as loud footsteps echoed through the large space, making their towards the open dais before the sitting Nobles. He heard mutterings and small hums, then he noticed a servant rushing after the person, a tray rattling in his hands.

Before they knew it, a ground shattering boom sounded within the room as powerful Alpha pheromones were released. Some Omegas groaned at the commanding presence as it drowned them and restricted their minds. He could make out voices, hear a conversation going on but he couldn’t understand a word as if all of a sudden, he forgot to speak their language.

The tension was suffocating, burning his insides and causing a searing pain to blossom at the sides of his neck. It made it’s way down between his shoulder blades and Keiji had to surpass the shiver going down his spine. His thoughts became hazy and his vision went blurry with tears. He was burning up yet trembling from the cold. Between his labored breathing, Keiji barely realized what was going on in his drunken state.

An Alpha triggered their Omegan instincts to mate by emitting their Alphan Pheromones. _This is wrong!_ His mind screamed at him. It was degrading, humiliating and painful. Releasing Alphan pheromones this strong was a crime for a reason, it was different from the regular Alpha pheromones people encountered every day.

These pheromones were dangerous, it would have the Alpha who released them going feral, their scent would be controlling anything moving within the range. They could jump on a random Omega and the said person wouldn’t even think to save themselves.

It was total, mindless dominance.

He hated it with every fiber of his body and yet, he still wanted to inhale more of the delicious scent.

His conflicted musings were interrupted when cold, long fingers wrapped around his jaw and turned his head sideways. Despite himself, he jumped when someone pressed their nose in the crook of his neck, almost touching his gland. He heard the Alpha groaning as they buried their face deeper in his throat and he had no choice but stifling his own moans by gnawing at his bottom lip aggressively.

His oversensitive glands were abused by the Alpha’s heavy breathing as they sniffed at him. When the face left his neck, he sighed in relief. It was too much yet not enough, the cold hands burned his skin from where they connected. The person before him had the most commanding aura he witnessed. He leaned forward, wanting more of the feeling before he stiffened as realization dawned on him.

The pheromones were coming from the person in front of him. Keiji remembered where he was, what purpose brought him here and this led him to one and only

His chin was lifted and his concerns justified. He couldn’t see anything else but the piercing gaze of the Alpha who had full control over him.

_“Prince Tooru”_ He mouthed, not having the energy to voice his words.

The young boy smiled down at him as if he understood his silent words. The Alpha’s kimono was finely tailored. It was light blue, detailed needlework of white daisies decorated his long sleeves and skirts. His glowing red eyes were focused on Keiji’s own stormy blue ones, pinning them with determined intent but Keiji was preoccupied with what was on his face.

There were red marks all over it. They had soft curls that became jagged at the ends. Each line formed a shape; they run down his nose, formed triangles on his cheeks, curled soft patterns under his eyes and went down between his lips from either side of his face, seamlessly blending in with his extended cannies. It was startling, seeing them so alive. What were those markings? Was it because he had his first rut?

Well, he might learn of it later.

“Akaashi Keiji.” His voice echoed through the curious crowd, his hand which held Keiji’s jaw moved a little to cup his cheek instead.

The Prince’s eyes reflected a mischievous glint as he looked down at the petrified Omega.

“I choose you as my future Queen.”

He watched in delight as Keiji’s eyes opened impossibly wide.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and questions are always welcome, be sure to leave kudos. Thank you in advance!


End file.
